Un Amour Tres Amer
by MammaDiva
Summary: L'amour peut être vache, et Stiles en a eut des épreuves. Mais aujourd'hui tout va bien, un boulot, un enfant, des amis fabuleux. Un événement va le pousser a revoir son jugement et sa vie.
1. Prologue

**C'est ton anniversaire ma Louloute Aurelia donc pour toi je t'offre le prologue d'une fiction qui j'espere vous ravira totes et tous.**

 **Il s'agit d'une fiction sans surnaturelle, mais une fiction WeddingpalnerStiles et PatissierDerek.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Encore Happy BDay Aurelia et merci IantoIsAlive ma beta correctrice**

* * *

Un Amour tres Amer Prologue

Les Louboutins rouge sang de Lydia claquèrent sur le sol marbré du couloir donnant accès au duplex de son meilleur-ami d'enfance. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans quatre heures pour leur déjeuner du vendredi dans le restaurant français "OCabanon", leur petit plaisir de la semaine, mais elle avait une nouvelle tellement fabuleuse à lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu attendre.

Elle sonna à la porte d'entrée, réajustant ses mèches de cheveux blond vénitien quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Sullivan la gouvernante.

Quand on connait un tant soit peu Stiles Stilinski, on sait d'emblée qu'il lui faut quelqu'un pour garder en ordre sa maison.

Mais quand on sait que Mr Stilinski Junior, fils de Mme Stilinski Claudia deuxième PDG du plus gros groupe de Presse internationale nommé HSM, avec Mme Hale et Mme Martin, la mère de Lydia, et de Jonathan Stilinski, le capitaine de police judiciaire dans le secteur de Hell's Kitchen sur la 54 eme, n'était pas réputé pour son organisation et son calme à cause de son hyperactivité, qu'actuellement débordé par sa réputation de fin limier dans son boulot de Wedding Planer, il est normal de trouver une gouvernante chez lui.

Si à cette équation vous y ajoutez un petit garçon de 5 ans au doux prénom de Nathanaël Stilinski. Un bout de chou que Stiles avait eu avec son ex petite-amie, partie sans laisser d'adresse et de nouvelles. John avait bien proposé de la retrouver mais Stiles avait refusé sachant ce que la jeune femme pensait de la maternité.

Dans ce duplex habitait aussi un autre personnage faisant partie du quatuor que formait leur groupe au temps du lycée. Jackson Whittemore, fils unique d'un procureur général civil et d'une juge du Judge Advocate General's Corps "JAG". Siamois de Stiles depuis leur adolescence, malgré la différence de caractères qui auraient pu les opposés, ils avaient trouvé une sorte d'équilibre dans leur relation des fois plus que douteuses.

Le quatrième membre, c'est une autre histoire qui concerne justement, en partie, la venue Lydia.

_ _Mlle Martin ! Bonjour et bienvenue,_ _les_ _garçons ne sont pas encore réveillés !_ _Puis- je_ _vous servir une tasse de thé en les attendant ou souhaitez-vous les réveiller vous-_ _même ?_ La gouvernante fit un sourire entendu avec Lydia. Elle les avait pratiquement tous élevés, Stiles dont elle était la nourrice quand il était enfant, mais comme ses trois amis venaient souvent à maison, trois à quatre fois par semaine, c'est elle qui s'en était occupé, si elle voulait écrire un livre, elle aurait de quoi raconter.

_ _Oui j'en_ _meurs_ _d'envie_ , Lydia sautilla sur place de joie, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas réveillé les garçons, leurs moments d'insouciance lui manquent, plusieurs drames avaient un peu entaché leur amitié, ils s'étaient un peu séparés sans se séparer, c'est compliqué à expliquer mais une succession de quiproquo avaient poussé Stiles à partir étudier à Paris chez sa cousine Allison Argent, _mais vous pouvez me faire une tasse de thé, celui …_

_ _… à la fleur de Cerisiers avec des pancakes_ _à_ _la cannelle !_ _Tout_ _sera prêt dans environ une trentaine de minutes, le temps que vous montiez, que vous le réveilliez et que vous redescendiez tous prendre le_ _petit-déjeuner_ _._

Lydia monta gracieusement l'escalier central du duplex et s'engouffra dans le petit couloir donnant aux chambres, celle de Stiles, celle de Nathanaël alias Nate et la chambre d'amis qui était plus celle de Jackson qu'autre chose même si le blond dormait encore plus souvent dans la chambre du maître de maison.

Bingo ! S'écria mentalement Lydia.

Dans le grand lit de Stiles se trouvait Jackson mais aussi Nate au milieu des deux garçons, elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi ces deux-là n'avaient jamais fini ensemble et entretenaient une bromance fusionnelle à la limite de l'amour incestueux.

Enfin si, elle savait mais elle ne mettrait pas Derek Hale sur le tapis sinon une énième dispute serait mise sur la table et ça, elle ne le veut pas, même si encore elle allait devoir le faire, mais pour une bonne raison.

Elle observa le tableau que lui offrait la vie, sur le lit dormaient trois garçons adorables, Stiles sur le dos en étoiles ronflant légèrement, Nate au milieu dormant sur le ventre en travers, une jambe calée sur le torse de son père et sa tête contre celle de Jackson roulé en boule face à lui.

Lydia sortit son téléphone et prit une photo qu'elle envoya à son fiancé et à la mère de Stiles. Un petit sourire en coin naquit au creux de ses lèvres quand Nate se leva tout seul, la tête dans les nuages du matin, sans réveiller les deux adultes, il sauta du lit passa à côté de Lydia et se stoppa. Il leva les yeux vers elle pétillant de bonheur malgré la fatigue du matin et attendit.

Lydia se baissa et l'embrassa sur le front.

_ _Bonjour tatie !_

 __ Bonjour Natie, file prendre ta douche et descend prendre ton_ _petit- déjeuner_ _, Mme Sullivan t'attend, elle a fait des pancakes_ _à_ _la cannelle._

 __ Oui j'y vais de suite_ , sans plus attendre le petit garçon fila dans le couloir direction salle de bain.

Le temps que Lydia se retourne vers les hommes, Jackson s'était rapproché de Stiles, la tête bien calée sur son torse, un bras de Stiles avait disparu sous son corps et reposait dans son dos pour mieux le maintenir contre lui.

_ _Vous n'êtes pas possible tous les deux, quand allez-vous comprendre …_

 __ On n'est pas un couple_ , Stiles se mit à bailler tout en maintenant fermement contre lui Jackson.

_ _On est juste très_ _proches_ _!_ Rajouta Jackson

 __ Ouais on ne dirait vraiment pas !_ Ironisa Lydia en croisant les bras.

_ _Mon dieu mais c'est quoi ce truc énorme qui brille à ton doigt, à croire que le seul prince charmant Hale, je nomme Peter a enfin fait sa demande, il était temps._

Lydia était sans voix, comment pouvait-il savoir, à moins que !

_ _Je me disais aussi que la bague était trop parfaite pour lui, c'est à toi qu'il a demandé ?_

 __ Bien sûr princesse,_ _à_ _qui_ _voulais-tu_ _qu'il le fasse, je suis ton_ _meilleur-ami_ _, ton frère, ta moitié …_

 __ Actuellement je n'en suis pas sûr mais promis je suis pas jalouse._

 __ Idiote !_ Stiles décala doucement Jackson et fit de la place pour sa princesse, la seule femme qu'il ait vraiment aimée dans toute sa vie.

Lydia n'hésita pas une seule seconde, elle retira ses escarpins et sauta dans le lit pour rejoindre ses deux frères de cœur.

Elle avait hésité et d'ailleurs elle hésitait toujours mais elle voulait le meilleur pour ce mariage et elle ne savait pas comment annoncer ça.

_ _Vas-y crache le morceau la furie !_ _Je_ _te sens contractée et anxieuse et vois-tu, je suis pas encore totalement_ _réveillé_ _alors à ta place je cracherais ma valda de suite histoire que je ne hurle pas, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?_

 __ Je veux Derek pour pâtissier_ , Lydia sentit Stiles se crisper, elle ferma les yeux attendant les hurlements d'hystérie qui devait s'en suivre.

Mais rien pas un mot, juste un souffle de lassitude sortit de sa bouche, mais pas un mot, Lydia ne savait pas s'il elle devait prendre peur ou s'il était mort.

Jackson s'écarta de Stiles et se leva à son tour, Lydia observa son ami, il faut dire qu'il était beau Jackson, blond véritable, le cheveu court, 1m75 et tout en muscles, des yeux bleus profonds, une bouche délicate et légèrement pulpeuse, un fessier d'acier, et d'autres choses auxquelles elle ne doit pas penser.

_ _Il le savait déjà !_

 __ QUOI ?_ Lydia s'assit sur le lit totalement prise au dépourvu.

Stiles se leva à son tour, prit par les hanches Jackson et l'embrassa sur la joue puis partit s'enferma dans sa salle de bain.

_ _Stiles savait que si tu te mariais il te faudrait le meilleur pâtissier qu'il soit, c'est son job !_

 __ Mais il va vraiment allez le voir, lui-même ?_

 __ Il y va cet après-midi !_

 ___ _Attend_ _? Comment …_

 __ C'est entre Stiles et Peter_ , Jackson annonça cela comme ça, comme si c'était une évidence et qu'il n'y avait rien à rajouter.

_ _Mais ça fait 5 ans qu'il ne se sont pas vu …_

 __ Qu'ils s'évitent soit plus_ _claire_ _._

 __ La faute à qui ?_

_ _Derek !_ S'écria Jackson

 __ Stiles !_ Contre-attaqua Lydia

Les deux amis avaient malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, des visions assez personnelles de l'histoire de deux jeunes hommes, mais personnes ne connaissaient la vérité sur l'aventure qu'avait eu Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski.

_ _Arrêtez de vous_ _disputer_ _les enfants, j'ai faim et je sens du_ _thé à_ _la fleur de cerisiers qui nous attend mais surtout mon fils qui a faim._

 **UATA**

De l'autre côté de la ville, un homme entra dans son bureau derrière la boutique et les cuisines, posant avec peu de douceur son sac à dos en cuir dernier cri il s'installa dans son fauteuil. Jennifer son assistante plus que dévouée entra à son tour, sourire charmeur et un poil trop sensuel.

Elle déposa une grande tasse a café bien noir et sans sucre et deux bagels nature.

_ _Bonjour_ _Mr_ _Hale !_ Minauda Jennifer avec son chemisier blanc à la limite du transparent, ce qui ne servait à rien vu que les quatre premiers boutons du chemiser en question étaient défait **,** _vous avez bien dormi ?_

_ _Bonjour Jennifer, et non j'ai mal dormi …_

 __ Mon pauvre neveu je vais te plaindre !_

Jennifer sursauta et s'écarta vivement puis sortit de la pièce en vitesse, laissant à Peter tout le loisir de fusiller son neveu du regard.

_ _Que me_ _vaut_ _ta visite de,_ Derek regarda sa montre _, si bonne heure, mon oncle ?_

 __ Si tu étais venu hier soir tu l'aurais_ _sûrement_ _su, mais tu as préféré sauter ta secrétaire toute la nuit plutôt que de venir à ma fête de fiançailles avec Lydia._

 __ Sérieux ? Tu vas épouser une fille qui a la moitié de ton âge et qui est aussi une de mes vieilles amies d'enfance, tu n'as vraiment aucun honneur._

Derek ne sentit pas le coup venir et n'avait pas vu son oncle se déplacer, Peter attrapa Derek au col, le souleva et le plaqua contre le mur violement, Jennifer derrière la porte poussa un petit hurlement.

_ _Tu veux me parler d'honneur Derek ?_ Peter se mit à grogner comme un animal en colère, un loup à la limite de déchiqueter sa proie, Lydia savait se défendre toute seule, mais Stiles avait ce côté innocent qu'il ne fallait pas attaquer _, Je n'ai qu'un nom pour toi … Stiles !_ Peter se détacha tout en poussant Derek à terre, _il doit venir aujourd'hui, si tu as bien regardé ton agenda, alors je te conseille d'accepter sa proposition ou sinon tu le regretteras._

Peter sortit sans un regarde en arrière, Derek au sol laissa une larme glisser, une larme d'amertume, une larme de honte.

* * *

 **Je precise que chaque chapitre sera posté chaque mois dites moi ce que vous en pensez ?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voila la suite, enfin le premier chapitre de cette fiction.**

* * *

 **RW:**

 **Unanyme:**

Merci pour toute premiere rw chez moi, je suis tres heureux que mes fictions te plaisent.

Je trouve que les relations Jackson/Stiles n'ont pas ete trop approfondi, je suis sur que Jacksin aurait ete du cote de Stiles (Non Darness je ne fais pas de mechancete voilé a Scott) et puis j'ai envie de les voir amis mais plus qu'ami sans l'etre vraiment, une bromance a la limite de l'inceste psychologique.

Dans la suite Derek va en prendre pour son grade et maman Hale va s'en meler aussi mais c'est pas la seule.

 **Clikwi:**

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII c'est ton prompt, biensur que c'est le tiens et voila ce que j'en fais lol alors precision, oui oui oui oui et oui il y aura ce que tu as demandé, mais chut!

 **Juju:**

Biensur qu'ils ne sont qu'amis, meme si je compte bien faire un petit lemon Young!Stackson car plus jeune ils ont ... BIIIIP WARNING SPOIL, desole mon ordi ne veux pas en dire plus.

Alors si je suis désolé mais Derek aura encore une ou deux relations explicites avec la grosse ... BIIIIP ah non pas spoil lol.

Il est toujours dure de rapprocher deux etres qui ont souffert mais je compte bien les y aider.

 **Love wolf:**

Alors toi je t'aime, tu aime jackson et tu pense comme moi qu'il aurait fais un parfait meilleur ami pour Stiles (non Darness j'ai encore rien dis) mais voila c'est Scott le best, enfin pas dans ma fiction, quoi que vous verrez bien.

 **Naikkoh:**

Tu fais partie de la secte a Darness non ? lol Non scott n'est pas le best de mon stili enfin pas dans cette fiction, enfin pas vraiment, vous le decouvrirez plus tard.

 **GothicAlbinos:**

J'adore l'ambiguité et les deux vont en joué surtout pour faire tourner en bourrique ... BIIIIPPP WARNING SPOIL. Voila encore un coup de mon ordi. Moi aussi j'aime le papa!Stiles, en plus ca va pas etre de la tarte (Derek!Patissier, blague a deux balles) puisque que Nate va adorer ... BIIIIPPP WARNING SPOIL. Oui desole un chapitre par mois, c'est surtout que j'en ai d'autres a cotes et que je me fais engueuler parce qu'elles sont pas fini, lol.

 **Sanga36:**

T'es enfin de retour ? Tu vas en apprendre un peu plus dans ce chapitre.

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri:**

La suite ... Ici ... EUH pour tout savoir il va falloir un peu de patince je te dirais lol.

 **Darness M:**

Bon ben voila la suite tant demandé avec le debut du Scackson.

* * *

 **Je vous laisse lire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture a toutes mes licornes garous.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent :**

_ _Tu veux me parler d'honneur Derek ?_ Peter se mit à grogner comme un animal en colère, un loup à la limite de déchiqueter sa proie, Lydia savait se défendre toute seule, mais Stiles avait ce côté innocent qu'il ne fallait pas attaquer _, Je n'ai qu'un nom pour toi … Stiles !_ Peter se détacha tout en poussant Derek à terre, _il doit venir aujourd'hui si tu as bien regardé ton agenda, alors je te conseille d'accepter sa proposition ou sinon tu le regretteras._

Peter sortit sans un regard en arrière, Derek au sol laissa une larme glisser, une larme d'amertume, une larme de honte.

 **Chapitre 01**

Stiles n'était pas vraiment en forme ni dans le meilleur de ses jours, 5 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, depuis ce fameux matin après une nuit de rêve. Pourtant Stiles avait toujours eut l'espoir vain que les mots n'avaient été qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar, mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'avait jamais autant été blessé de toute sa vie.

Stiles était du genre à faire passer les insultes qu'on lui proférait au-dessus de sa tête, cela rentrait dans une oreille et sortait par l'autre. Seulement quand il s'agissait de Derek Hale, le jeune homme n'encaissait pas, ses sentiments pour le jeune Hale faisait en sorte que toutes ses paroles s'ancraient dans son être.

Stiles enfila sa veste mauve et se regarda dans le miroir à pied de sa chambre, il s'observa attentivement et ne s'aperçut pas un instant qu'une personne le regardait depuis un moment.

_ _Tu es magnifique mon grand !_

 __ Maman !_ Stiles embrassa sa mère sur le front, un sourire presque enfantin s'étira sur son visage, voir sa mère l'apaisait toujours autant, il avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie, sa seule présence rendait l'air plus léger, toutes ses tensions disparaissaient en un clin d'œil.

 __ Je suis venu te voir car je sais qu'aujourd'hui ton après-midi ne va pas être facile …_

 __ Tout le monde est au courant que je dois voir Derek ?_ Stiles se demandait pourquoi les tabloïds n'en avaient pas fait leur chou gras encore.

_ _Tout le monde sait que vous ne vous parlez plus, tout le monde sait que tu as des sentiments pou…_

 ___ _Avais_ _! Maman,_ _avais_ _des sentiments pour Derek, aujourd'hui le seul pour qui mes sentiments ne changeront jamais c'est mon fils._

 __ Stiles je suis ta mère et je sais !_

 __ Maman je ne veux pas me…_

 __ MAMIE !_ Nate entra dans la chambre de son père et sautilla comme un marsupilami dopé aux stéroïdes.

Claudia s'accroupit et accueillit son petit dans les bras, Nate lui fit plein de baisers papillons sur les joues ce qui le fit rire aux éclats, Stiles avait l'impression de se voir enfant quand sa mère rentrait et qu'il avait droit à des câlins de réconfort.

_ _Nate ?_ Le petit garçon regarda son père avec des yeux émerveillés et interrogateurs comme si son père était une merveille mystérieuse _, va voir Mme Sullivan, après Jackson va t'emmener à l'école._

 __ Oui papa ! Bonne journée mamie !_ Nate partit en courant sous le regard heureux de Stiles et celui admiratif de Claudia.

_ _Tu es un bon père Stiles …_

 __ C'est pour ça que papa me parle plus ! Je suis tellement meilleur que lui ça doit le foutre en rogne._

 __ Stiles ! Ton père …_

 __ Ne veux pas d'un fils pd, Derek ne veux pas d'un ami pd, je suis très bien entouré._

 __ Stiles mon grand …_

 __ Non maman, laisse tomber, j'ai déçu mon père et j'ai perdu mon_ _meilleur-ami_ _et accessoirement l'homme que j'aimais,_ Stiles se sentit tout d'un coup oppressé, il devait fuir cette discussion, fuir cette maison, fuir … non il ne pouvait plus fuir, il avait un fils, une vie, un boulot, il n'avait plus 18 ans et sans attaches, _je dois y_ _aller_ _bonne journée maman._

Claudia regarda son fils partir, elle avait laissé cette situation durer trop longtemps, il était temps pour les femmes de famille de mettre leur grain de sel.

Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un texto à Talia et Natalie.

 **UATA**

Nate était surexcité, son maître d'école était de retour après un congé maladie de deux semaines suite à un problème familial. Et Nate adorait son maître, il était patient, gentil et très généreux. Jackson ne connaissait le maître que par les discours incessants de Nate, il semblait le connaître par cœur mais ne l'avait jamais vu.

Alors quand Jackson entra dans la salle de classe avec Nate, il fut comme paralysé à la vue du jeune professeur, un charmant jeune homme au cheveu noir jais, un mètre quatre-vingt-sept de muscle sec, des yeux d'un noir profond magnifique à s'y perdre dedans, une bouche fine et des mains, mon dieu, Jackson imaginait déjà ses mains sur son corps. Jackson se reprit, il était entouré d'enfants mais surtout le maître le regardait avec un petit sourire qui le fit frissonner.

_ _Bonjour, vous êtes un ami de_ _M._ _Stilinski ?_

 ___ _Je_ _suis son_ _meilleur-ami_ _, Jackson Whittemore._

 __ Enchanté_ _M._ _Whittemore, je suis Scott McCall_ _professeur_ _de Nate._

 __ Enchanté_ _M. McCall_ _._

 __ Appelez-moi Scott c'est plus simple_ , le sourire de jeune maitre d'école chauffa l'esprit de Jackson, il devait partir au plus vite avant de fondre littéralement de désir pour ce professeur.

 __ Je dois y_ _aller_ _, j'ai … J'ai beaucoup de travail, bonne journée, au revoir Nate_ _à_ _ce soir,_ et Jackson partit comme un voleur avant de vouloir attraper Scott et l'emmener dans un coin pour satisfaire un besoin primaire.

Scott de son côté était amusé du comportement de Jackson, il se demandait s'il était aussi timide dans une chambre à coucher, mais l'avenir lui donnerait peut-être raison qui sait. Il baissa la tête et s'aperçut que le petit Nate avait un sourire assez diabolique que seule une personne qu'il avait connue il y a longtemps avait et qui s'appelait Stiles.

 __ Tu es aussi intelligent et manipulateur que ton père_ , murmura Scott _, allez on va jouer ?_

 __ Ouiiiiiii !_

 __ Va rejoindre tes camarades, on va commencer._

 **UATA**

Stiles avait toujours été un garçon très ponctuel, trop d'ailleurs pour Derek qui trouvé ce trait de caractère un poil agaçant surtout pour un hyperactif. Des souvenirs refaisaient surface dans l'esprit du taciturne chef d'entreprise de pâtisserie de mariage. Leur première rencontre datait du collège où un très jeune Stiles avait renversé un plateau repas sur le joueur fétiche de basket. Lla colère de Derek à cette époque était vite redescendue quand il avait aperçu des yeux couleur whisky terrorisés mais surtout pétillant de malice, une petite voix s'excusant, des mains fines se tordant dans tous les sens signes de stress. Stiles pour se faire pardonner l'avait invité à voir son équipe favorite pour un match de finale dans la ville voisine deux semaines plus tard. A cette occasion il rencontra les deux autres lurons de son groupe, une fille très sûre d'elle et très intelligente un peu chiante dans son domaine et un blondinet très agaçant mais très beau et surtout très proche de Stiles.

Puis ils devinrent très amis et très proches, leurs mères aussi.

Mais quelques années plus tard il fit une erreur, une grosse erreur, des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dû sortir de sa bouche, des gestes déplacés et horribles et puis plus rien, plus de mots, de paroles ni de gestes ou de mouvements, plus de Stiles et ce fut le trou noir.

Derek après cet évènement se consacra à son avenir, son avenir sans Stiles, il entendait des nouvelles par sa mère, son oncle ou bien la presse. Normal pour le petit génie du wedding planer, personne ne lui refusait quoi que ce soit, il était doué en tout.

Lui aussi était doué, en tout sauf en relation humaine, il avait perdu une partie de lui le jour où il avait perdu Stiles.

Derek était plongé dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées quand son assistante rentra dans son bureau pour lui annoncer que M. Stilinski était arrivé pour son rendez-vous. Derek se leva prestement et réajusta sa chemise noir entrouverte de deux boutons et se regarda dans le miroir ce qui fit tiquer Jennifer de jalousie.

Elle retourna à son bureau pour aller chercher celui qu'elle considérait comme son rival, elle connaissait une partie de leur histoire grâce un Derek un poil éméché une nuit de folie. Elle avait espéré pouvoir lui faire oublier ce satané énergumène mais le voilà présent aujourd'hui pour un rendez-vous alors que Derek avait juré qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais.

_ _M._ _Hale va vous recevoir veuillez me suivre_ , le ton de l'assistante déplut fortement à Stiles mais ne montra aucune émotion car il ne la connaissait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas la connaître, elle lui irisait le poil dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Quand elle le fit entrer dans le bureau, le cœur de Stiles fit des bonds dans sa poitrine, pleins de souvenirs refirent surface, notamment une certaine nuit passionnée, le contact brûlant de leur peau, la saveur salée de ses lèvres, la douceur de ses gestes…

_ _Stiles ?_

Le jeune homme sursauta et fit face à celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis très longtemps, et les années n'avaient pas arrangé les choses, plus sexe, plus musclé, plus viril, si les choses avaient tourné autrement il se serait jeté sur lui et aurait fait voler ses vêtements pour le manger tout cru sur son bureau.

_ _Désolé_ _, j'étais ailleurs …_

 __ J'espère que tu travailles pas comme ça sinon cela ne sert à rien de venir, je vis d'une certaine façon que ce soit dans ma vie privée comme professionnelle et je n'aime pas le retard ni que l'on me fasse perdre mon temps …_

 __ Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Hale, je suis là pour le boulot et je suis très professionnel rien ne troublera notre travail._

 __ Oui … d'accord, bon si on se mettait au travail, de quoi …._

 __ Je suis là pour le mariage de ton oncle et ma_ _meilleure-amie_ _et cette dernière_ _veut_ _le meilleur pour son mariage de princesse_ , Derek ricana avec Stiles, _donc je pense qu'il serait bon que tu me fasses un assortiment de tes meilleures créations pour dimanche ? Ça t'irait ?_

 __ Euh oui bien sûr pas de soucis je vais demander à Erica de s'en occuper …_

 __ Non tu n'as pas compris, même si Erica Reyes est l'une de tes meilleures recrues, c'est de toi dont il_ _s'agit, d_ _e tes créations et tu sais que c'est pas négociable pour Peter et Lydia, et j'avoue volontiers que ton gâteau_ _à_ _la crème de chocolat me_ _plaît_ _beaucoup surtout celui avec la liqueur de fruit de la passion et génoise_ _à_ _la noisette, Stiles s'arrêta car la tête d'ahuri que faisait Derek l'interpellait, ben quoi ?_

 __ Tu manges de mes gâteaux ?_

 __ J'ai toujours aimé tes gâteaux, je ne vois pas pourquoi_ _j'arrêterais_ _, ils sont délicieux et mon fils raffole de tes macarons à la framboise et au beurre de_ _cacahuètes_ _._

 __ Je suis heureux de le savoir, je vais m'organiser alors, ou veux-tu que la dégustation se fasse … Chez toi ?_

_ _Oui !_ Stiles se leva de son siège et tendit la main pour sceller leur accord et partir, mais la main de Derek resta accrochée à celle de Stiles un peu trop longtemps, Stiles leva les yeux et tomba sur les yeux de Derek. Une tension s'installa dans la pièce puis un courant électrique les parcourra les faisait se lâcher.

_ _Euh …_ _à_ _Dimanche alors, bonne journée_ , lança Stiles en sortant limite en courant.

_ _A dimanche,_ répéta doucement Derek tout en regardant sa main, il était foutu, 5 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, 5 à essayer de l'oublier, sa chute de rein, sa sensualité, sa douceur, sa candeur, tout en lui le faisait frémir _, je suis foutu_ , se confirma Derek alors qu'il s'effondrait dans son fauteuil et que Jennifer écoutait derrière la porte.

 **UATA**

_ _Bonjour Mesdames, votre table habituelle ?_ Demanda le maître d'hôtel en s'inclinant légèrement.

 __ Oui Gustave merci_ , Talia Hale suivit le maître d'hôtel tout en discutant avec les deux autres femmes qui l'accompagnait _, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as avancé notre repas entre femmes Claudia, tu_ _sais que c'était demain et_ _que l'on doit_ _boucler le magazine du droit pénal mardi prochain et qu'il …_

 __ Non Talia ma belle, aujourd'hui c'est un repas de mères que j'organise._

 ___ _Ouh_ _c'est grave alors_ , ironisa Natalie.

_ _Pour être honnête ça va affecter tous nos enfants, Lydia qui va se_ _marier_ _avec Peter, Stiles qui va organiser le mariage et Derek qui va faire les gâteaux du mariage …_

 __ Mon petit Derek va faire les gâteaux …_

 ___ _Attend… Stiles_ _va revoir Derek …_

 __ Oui Talia et Oui Natalie !_

 __ Alors oui c'est grave_ , Talia commanda du vin rosé et se tourna vers ses amies et collègues de travail mais surtout future famille, _qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ?_

* * *

Alors ? Verdict


End file.
